Teen's Interference
by Menoduske
Summary: First story. I accept all versions of critics. At their fight against Yunalesca someone is watching Yuna and her friends, namely Auron and Rikku
1. Savior And Epic battle

Chapter 1

**Saviour And Epic Battle**

**Disclaimer:**I dont own anything that deals in this story 'secpt for the story and any ocs

This is my first story ever so I will accept any flames.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of people were in the temple in the ruins of Zanarkand. Zanarkand, an ancient city was the home of one of the males. In front of the blond haired man was a dead summoner by the name Lady Yunalesca. In the group was the new summoner Yuna how was named after the former. As of right now Yuna and her guardians were in a life or death fight against Yunalesca, but what none of them had any knowledge was that at this time a young man was wayching them in their fight.

The young man resembled two of the guardians. He resembled SIr Auron and the young al-bhed Rikku. He was roughly 5'2 with sandy brown hair. He wore a dark blue hakama like Auron's red one. His eyes where a strange two colours. His right was the green of an al-bhed and the left was the black of an unsent. Though if you looked upon him they were blocked by a pair of shades like Morpeus from Matrix wears.(I DONT OWN MATRIX) As he watched the fight he couldnt help but finger the handle of his katana that rested on his shouder. The katana was about 5 feet in length and 3 inches wide. The blade had a black finish as to not give off light.

He sat upon the ruins watching as the guardins and Yuna fought a great battle against the powerful Lady Yunalesca. After a seris of heavy blows dealt by Auron Yunalesca, enraged, sent a large deadly shard at a high speed toward Rikku.

"RIKKU!!! MOVE!!!", shouted Auron as he saw where the attack was headed.

Rikku heard him and saw the shard, but she was so terrified she couldn't move her feet. All she managed to do was turn towards Yuna and say, " I'm sorry Yunnie." She then turned back and they all closed their eyes not want to see the death of a great person.

"NO!", shouted a voice. The young man had appered and knocked the shard away with his sword. When everyone heard the shard hit the ground and shatter they all looked at the man and was amazed at his feat of strength. He then stands from his kneeling postion and tuns toward Rikku. " Are you ok miss?", he askes in a voice that shocked everyone for it was one of a teen. At her nod he looks at the rest of them and says, " It looks like you can use some help. Mind if I lend a hand?"

"Sure we could use some help, but who are you sir?", Yuna askes whats on everyone's mind.

He flinched slightly, but quickly hid it. " Thank you Lady Yuna, but right now is not the best time for introductions.", Yuna gasped at the reveal that this teen knew her or of her.

"You think you can win? Then I will heal you by killing you!", exclaimed Yunalesca madly. She then sent another shard at the teen. He quickly dodged with a speed that shouldn't even be possible for someone with a weapon the size of his. He dashes at her and strikes her leaving a long bloody cut from the top of her left shoulder across the top of her chest to the top of her right shoulder. Yunalesca shrieks in pain and fires a **firaga **spell setting the kid ablaze. The kid then does the stupidest thing. He runs around like a chicken ith his head cut of till the fire dies down. He kneels down to catch his breath, "Damn! That was hot." He stood back up and saw she had turned around to attack the others again, but before she could he charged at her back, " **Black X Flame**!" He screams as he cuts a giant X in her back. Yunalesca screams out and fall foward on to the cold ground. The teen thinking the fight is over turns and starts to walk away, but as he does hes hears something.

"D..damn....you.", Yunalesca says pulling herself back up. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!", she roars and sends out a very large and powerful **thundaga **stright at his back where it would have paralyze him for life, but luckly he was turning right then and only got struck in the arm. He bellowed in pain feeking his left arm if usless for now he prepares his final attack that will finish her off.

He stands panting and takes a deep breath. "That...is it....time...for...your ass to GO!", the teen exclaims. He thrusts his sword in to the ground and reachs in his clothes to pull out a fire bomb and a sac of black powder. Yunalesca laughs mockingly at him. As she laughs the others watch as he pours the sacs contents on his blade.

"You fool. I am the greatest summoner ever. I am Yunalesca. You cannot destory me. Hahaha!", she said to the boy only to now see a fire bomb headed at her. "You'll have to do better then that." She gets ready to knock it to the side, but then she sees the teen falling with it. He slashes the the bomb setting his sword on fire.

"Take this **Dragon Star Blade**.", the teen screeches as his burning blade cuts through Yunalesca. As the blade is cutting dark fireballs attack her body. Her screams of pain lasted only seconds as the flesh is burned away from her then erupted in to millions of pyreflies. "Quickly Yuna! Preform a sending!" She nodded, and starts dancing to start the sending. They all let out a breath of relief. The teen then feel to his ass exhausted from his last attack.

The way the others looked at him varied. Some looked at him worried for his wounds, some were disbeliving, and one looked...well no one knows whats behind those glasses. Soon Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu walk over to him. "Are you ok?", Yuna asks in a soft voice. He nodded and said he was just tired. Yuna looked at his arm and then to the other two, "His arm is nearly destoryed. I think we can help it but it will take all three of us." Lulu and Rikku nodded and got by Yuna. They all started using **cure**,**cura**, and**curaga **to try and heal/remake his entire arm. He grinds his teeth so as to not scream from the pain of having his arm redone so quickly. After they do all they can he manages to move it a litle bit.

He glances up and sees he is surrounded. 'When the hell did everyone get so close?' He thought to him self.

A man with a strange orange hair do that came up to a point in the front. "Ya did good, Ya.", he spoke in a gruff voice heavy with an accent.

The teen looked up at him with a cocky and arogant smile on his face and replied, "Well I did train with the best." The other male simply turned and laughed at his comeback. Then the blond man walked up and eyed the teen carefully. "Can I help you sir?"

"How do you know Yuna?", the blond man demanded of him. The teen looked around and saw everyone wa paying attion to him now.

"Who doesn't know Lady Yuna and her guardians. You are Tidus, the orange hair is Wakka,the tall blue scary looking ronso is Kimahri, the hyperactive lady is Rikku, the lady dressed in all black is Lulu, and the unmoving, uncaring man in red is Sir Auron.", he stated looking at each in turn.

The blond now named Tidus looked at him unchanged. "You lie. You may know of us, but you don't know us. Now who or you?" Thank goodness for glasses for now his eyes were wide in surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about.", he said as innocently as he could.

Tidus was about to comment, but luckliy for the teen the sound of a large airship landing stopped the interrogation. Everyone turned towards it seeing it was Cid's, and let out a sigh of relief. The teen took this opportunity to try and get away but before he could Kimahri grabbed him and put him over his shoulder. 'Damn his fast. Oh well at least for now no damn interrogation.', the teen thought as he was carried onto the airship. The group of 8 walked in to the bridge where Brother and Cid currently waiting for them. As they walked in Kimahri set the teen in chair and allowed Rikku to tie him down.

"Hey everyone. Whos the kid?", asked Cid to Yuna. He walked over and looked at the tied up teen. The teen looked on carefully hiding his nervousness.

Yuna spoke up first. "We are not to sure ourselves. He suddenly showed up and helped us beat Yunalesca." She then went on to tell the story of the battle and apperance of the teen who saved Rikku. All through the story Cid kept looking toward the teen who seemed too calm to be on a possible enemy ship. "... but it seems he knows me and all of my friends." That line caught Cid and surprised him.

He walked closer to the teen and the group gathered around him aswell. "Ok kid now is the time to talk. Who are you?" Cid said in a voice taht left little room for arquing.

The teen seeing no way out sighed to himself. "Fine if you all must know I will tell you. Since Brother don't know english very well. _Veha ev oui ymm sicd ghuf E femm damm oui._" That got shocked results. Bot for the fact that 1. he knew Brother and 2. he can speak Al Bhed. After that he didn't say anything.

Tidus was getting pretty pissed as they waited. "WILL YOU TELL US ARE NOT!? STOP WASTING OUR TIME!", he bellowed. Yuna looked at him shocked because he was screaming like that. He noticed and quickly aplogized. She nodded and turned as the teen started to talk again.

The teen looked right into Rikku's eyes as he spoke with a strong determination in his voice. "My _So_ name _hysa_ is _ec_..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Cliff Hanger.


	2. Teen From

Chapter 2

**The Teen from the Future**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Execpt tons of knives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time_

_FLASHBACK_

_The teen looked right into Rikku's eyes as he spoke with a strong determination in his voice. "My _So_ name _hysa_ is _ec_..."_

_FLASHBACK END_

"My _So_ name _hysa_ is _ec_ Syrion _Coneuh."_, said the teen now known as Syrion.

"Ok. Syrion, where are you from?", asked Tidus.

"...Well I'm hoping from my mom.", Syrion replied with a short laugh and earning a few giggles and chuckles from the group. "But in a seriousness I'm from Besaid Island."

"Thats strange, ya. I ain't never see you before.", said Wakka.

"First, can you loosen the bands on my arms? I'm starting to lose the feeling in my hands." Yuna nods and loosens them up a little bit. "Thank you lady Yuna. Now the reason you haven't seen me around was because I ain't exactly around... yet." He said hesitantly to Wakka. This answer was not what the group expected. They silently mulled the answer trying to understand it.

"What do you mean?", asked Rikku.

After a few minutes of silence "I meant it exactly as I said. I'm not around yet.", Syrion answered back.

The groups frustration was slowly building. Everyone could feel its weight even Brother who went back to cockpit to steer the ship. Then the entire rooms temperature dropped to 30 degrees. "I will ask you again. What. Do. You. Mean.?", Rikku asked in a sickly sweet voice that promised pain if you gave her the wrong answer.

When Syrion heard that voice he actully felt fear. His own fear. He kept a straight face, but if you looked at his eyes they were widened and he started to sweat. "W..well...you...s...se..see...", Syrion said with a stutter from the glare Rikku was giving him.

'Heh. Not so tough now are you? i got you now.', Rikku thought to herself watching the tied teen in front of her.

Syrion gulped hard and took a deep breath. 'Damn! Man I hate that glare. It always scares the crap out of me.' he thought. "I meant what I said. Not yet."

Rikku's glare intenseified scaring Syrion even more. He started breathing harder and faster. "Answer the damn question!", Cid raged from next to Rikku in an evil voice.

Syrion now nearly crapping himself answers. "Fine I'm like Tidus in a way, ok.", he said with fear evident in his voice.

Eyes widened all around at his revalation. "What do you mean your like me?", Tidus asked hoping for someone he can relate to.

"I'm from a different time." Eyes widen. "I'm from the future." Syrion said.

"Does this mean you are stuck here?", asked a shocked Yuna.

"Does this answer your question?", replied Syrion as he suddenly was enguled by a bright light. When the light fadded away the group looked at the chair and he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go!?", bellowed Cid.

"Where do who go?", ask a voice behind Cid.

"That damn kid...SYRION!", replied Cid as he slowly turned around to see Syrion witha sandwich in his hands.

Syrion walks back to where he was setting and ate his sandwich. "Ahhh thats was good. I was really getting hungry.", he said causing everyone to facefault. "What I say?"

"WHERE DID YOU GO!!!?", screamed Cid.

"Well after Yuna asked if I was stuck here I went to the past, made a sandwich and then came back here.", Syrion replied truthfully.

"How are you able to do that?", asked Yuna and Tidus in unison.

"Well I use my watch." Syrion lifted his arm to show a black watch with a gold and silver circluar piece with days, monthes, years, hours, minutes, and seconds with multiple knobs. "Using it I can travel to and from my time like I did.", he said.

"So you can use mechina!", exclaimed Rikku interested now.

"Sure, how else would I travel?", he replied to her.

The group grunted in annoyance at his antics. "Ok so thats done. Now who are your parents?", asked Cid.

Syrion's eyes widend behind his glasses. "You mean you all didn't figure it out when it so obvious?"

"If it was why would we be asking?", replied Tidus.

"Oh man, what am I supposed to say? I might mess up the future if i say something.", Syrion said to himself.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Syrion while deep in thought studied everyones faces. Some where thinking(Lulu, Cid, and Yuna), some where looking ready to kill(Tidus, Rikku), some where indefferent(Auron, Kimahri), and one looked...well its Wakka. After a few minutes they were gettering restless. After a few more Rikku lost it a threw her glare 10 fold, and as his luck would have it Syrion had met her eyes and got hit full force by the glare. From seeing that glare he started to remeber a time from his past. "I didn't do it this time mom! It was Connie!", he blurted out in horror. Many gasps were heard after that.

Rikku was wide eyed and jaw on the floor in shock and surprise. "W...what did you say?, asked a shocked Yuna.

'Oh crap. I definantely fucked up this time.', thought Syrion. He gulped hard and looked at his mothers' shocked face. "Do I need to repeat myself?, he whimpered.

"No..., but did you just call me mom?", Rikku asked in a high shocked voice. Syrion just looked at the ground and nodded not meeting her eyes. "Well who is your father?", she asked wondering about her spouse.

Syrion groaning he slapped him his forhead. "Well I definitely know i got my smarts from dad.", he said causing a few giggles and a tic mark to apper on his Rikku. "But seriously I don't wear this get up and use this huge nodachi for my own health." After they really looked at him they slowly conneted the dots.

The group took in a deep breath and looked over at Auron. Their eyes wide as they looked between the two. "The resemblance is almost uncanny.", said Lulu showing little if any emotion.

Wakka nodded and said, "Ya right Lu. If he had black hair he could be a clone, ya."

"Can we see your eyes?", Yuna asked him.

Syrion nodded and removed his glasses showing his black and green eyes to the group. After looking into his eyes for the first time Rikku and Auron did something they never thought would happen. They fainted. Everyone looked at the fallen couple and wondered why they did that. "Well I didn't see that coming.", said Syrion with a laugh.


	3. Syrion's Future Past

Chapter 3

**Syrion's Future Past**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of FFX

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Auron and Rikku were finally starting to regain consciousness. The first thing they noticed was the concerned eyes of their friends and Syrion. They then noticed that they were on beds. And finally they noticed something that made them blush beet red. They were in the same bed. "Geeze took you two long enough to wake up.", said the man next to them. A look of cofusion came over there faces then it all came back to them.

"You, Syrion, have some explaining to do.", Rikku said in a voice that meant buissness.

Syrion laughs nervously and looks around the room. "Well I fucked as it is. And I don't know how it will fuck up the future, but who cares. I'll explaine all I can"

"Will we defeat Sin?", asked Rikku hopefully.

Syrion looked at her with a 'Are you trully that blond' look. "Am I here?" At everyones nod he continued. "That should explain some of it."

Wakka exlaimed, "Just because your here dosen't mean Yuna is alive, ya."

"Ah. This is true, but remember I cant explain everything.", Syrion stated.

Tidus getting pissed at how Syrion dodged the question stood and stalked to him, grabbed him, and lifted Syrion by his coat said, "And why the hell not!?" Syrion just stared at him. And stared. And stared..."WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT!!?"

He just shifted his eyes to his arms and swiftly knocked Tidus' arms off and him down. "You still don't get it do you, Tidus. I'm stronger then you. Don't try that again.", Syrion said in a perfect imitation of Rikku's scary voice. "Now as I was saying. I can't tell you for then it wouldn't be a surprise." He finished smiling at everyone. Not that anyone could see it behind his jacket collar.

"Well can you explain some of your life to us?", asked Rikku politely to not piss him off.

"Sure, if its not to important to the past, or in your case your future.", replied kindly.

"Then please begin Mister Syrion.", Yuna said.

Syrion cameback, "Please don't call me Mister I'm only 15. I'm not old yet. Well where to begin..."

_FUTURISTIC FLASHBACK _

_5 years ago_

_We join a 10 year Syrion and his 13 year old sister Connie were playing on the beach, and were being watched by Yuna and Rikku. "Yunie why isn't Tema here?" asked Rikku in her sad voice._

_"You know her shes just like her dad traveling around exploring anything that is new.", replied Yuna. Her and Rikku enjoyed a laugh at that and then smiled wathcing the kids._

_"Come back here squirt!", yelled Connie to Syrion laughing._

_Syrion laughing and running, yelled, "No way! Catch me if you can!" He run all the way to the docks. As he ran on Connie while chasing him saw that the specific dock he went on was wobbling unsteadily._

_"Syrion, get off of there!", Connie shouted trying to warn him. At the sound of Connie's hysterical voice Rikku and Yuna turned just in time to see the warf collapse. Syrion screamed in terror as he was engulfed by the roaring sea. He vigerously tried to surface, but couldn't as he was slowly losing consciousness._

_On land Rikku, Yuna, and Connie where screaming in horror. Rikku ran as fast as she could, and dove in to the sea to find her son. She spotted him and quickly got to him. When she got a good hold on him she floored it back to the surface._

_Yuna and Connie held their breath as they waited for Syrion to surface. After awhile they started to think they lost agreat brother and nephew. Finally they saw what they had been hoping for Rikku surfaced with Syrion at her side. Rikku hurridly got to the shore and meet Yuna and Connie and the edge of the water and they lied him down. Rikku took a deep breath and tried to get Syrion to start breathing. _

_"Please wake up sweetie!", Rikku pleeded with the body. She continued doing CPR as tears rolled down her face. She continued for several minutes, and was growing more and more distrought. Then a miracle happened. He suddenly opened his eyes and coughed up the water he had swallowed and took much needed breathes of air. "THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!" Rikku shouted as she hugged her son._

_"Aww ain't that sweet. To bad it didn't die. I'd rather not dirty my blade too much.", said a gruff voice from behind them. At the voice everyone execpt Syrion, who was still trying to regain his breath jumped up and turned to the voice finding a knight of Yevon in his armor and a sword in hand._

_"What did you just say!?", Rikku said in her scary voice._

_The knight was not effected." I said to bad it didn't die. Now I'll have to kill it."_

_Rikku glared at him, "Hes not an 'it'. He is my son!"_

_The man just laughed."He and that girl are heathens, a joke. They should be killed. Thats why I'm here."_

_Rikku and Yuna glared at him. "You will NOT touch either one of my kids!" Rikku shouted with venom._

_"Don't worry I'll make the boy's death quick and painless. I'll have my way with the girl before I kill her.", exclaimed the man._

_Syrion's and Connie's eyes grew wide at what they were hearing. The man was about to run at them, but out of no where a sword was run through the back to his stomach. The man gasped as it was withdrawn from him. Blood was pooling around him. he turned around to see who stabbed him and stared wide eyed and scared shitless at the two infront of him._

_"You know I don't take kindly to people who threaten my friends and family, and neither does my friend here." said the shorter of the two. They were an angered Tidus and a still unreadable Auron._

_The man became histerical and pleaded for his life. This further angered the two imposing men. "You didn't flinch at the thought of killing MY children, but you would beg for your life?" asked Auron. _

_The man nodded vigorously._

_"Tell us knight, what is your name?" Tidus asked in a voice that surpressed his rightous fury._

_"J...Ja.. James."{AN: Im not really that evil the writer of the story loves to fuck with me.} The knight known as James said patheticaly and scared._

_Auron wiped his bloody blade and said coldly,"Ok. ...Good bye James." Auron swing and off James' head went detached from his body._

_Blood spewed from the neck. Connie ran to the closest tree and emptied her guts. Syrion looked on in fear and aw at his dad's actions. Everyone else kept a straight face._

_FUTURESTIC FLASHBACK END_

"And thats a little bit about my life." Syrion said smiling. The crew was shocked and digusted at what they just heard.

"WHAT THE HELL! Syrion you didn't have to tell us that." Rikku said mad.

Syrion leaned his head to the side and smiled. "I know."

Auron after he calmed down cameback with, "Why did you tell us that?"

"You never asked for anything specified what I should tell you." He said with a chuckle.

Everyone just face faulted at the simple response. "Well can you tell us another story, ya?" asked the moron...I mean Wakka.

Syrion looked at his watch that started beeping and then turned back to the group. "Nope. My time is up." With that he disappered in a flash.


End file.
